


To See a Star

by xshipsetsailx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Childhood Friends, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Shiro & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Voltron, klance, shallura - Freeform, vld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xshipsetsailx/pseuds/xshipsetsailx
Summary: Keith and Lance have a history.Young, and easily best friends, they thought they would be together forever.  But when a tragic incident breaks them apart, leaving Keith stranded and alone for years, he hoped never to see his childhood playmate again.  Unfortunately, that wasn't in the cards for him.  It takes a while, but the two of them slowly heal the rift between them with a little help from their gang, and slowly, their secrets shed to reveal their true selves.  What will they think of each other now?It's not so clear to them when they realize that falling in love feels more like tripping into a pothole.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first Klance fic but i think you'll like it if you can get past the first chapter. Don't be confused, it's told in first person by Keith. Thanks and feel free to drop a comment or recommend to people!!

I decided to write a book.  So I sat outside by the pond near my house and opened my journal, and slowly, tear after tear pooled in my eyes.  It stung, and I let out a choked sob.  I didn't know if it was from my situation, built up stress, or the end of the book I had just finished reading, but it felt good to cry.  And it was weird.  A man walked his dog on the path behind me and I tilted my head so he wouldn't see my stained cheeks.  It's not that I was sad- no, I was as downright miserable.  Miserable and angry, fiercely angry.  I was angry at my parents for dying when I was so young and making me so closed off.  I was angry at my foster sister for calling out my every mistake and not understanding me.  I was furious at my old friends for using me and being so naive.  And I didn't know where this anger was coming from- I shouldn't be angry at them.  I knew I was naturally unlikable and hard to understand.  And I was only ten, I knew it should be years until I had to deal with all this.  So I put my journal down and cried.  And then, I decided to take a walk.  Tucking the journal under my arm, my feet slipped out of my shoes and pushed off my bench.  I wandered around for a while, my dark hair brushing my eyelashes a little.  Someone was singing- an unusually soft, smooth voice, and it kind of called me a bit.  I turned and followed the song to a small wooden gazebo, almost hidden by bushes.  The boy inside wore earbuds, sprawled over the bench, his light brown hair curling around his ears.  He didn't stop singing when he saw me, and his eyes followed me as I stepped inside and sat down across from him.  His fingers rose in a slight wave, and mine mimicked the action.  When the song ended, he plucked out his earbuds slowly and examined my face.  "You've been crying."  I pursed my lips at this and changed the subject.   "You have a nice voice."

"Thanks." He glanced down, then stuck his hand out to me. "Lance." I reached across the space between us and shook it. "Keith." He pulled me over to his side, laughing slightly.  I laughed too. 

Now, before we go any further, this is not a story about friendship, and how it grew, and how we grew with it, no. This is a story about hardships, and betrayal, and rivalry. 

My legs swung ever so slightly as we talked, my feet jut barely brushing the ground.  Lance, on the other hand, sat firmly on the seat, his bare feet planted on the wood floor beneath us.  "Do you live around here?" He asked, brushing a soft wave of hair from his forehead.  I reached up and flicked my own hair back, but my bangs still fell into my face as I nodded.  "Yeah. Just there."  I pointed in the general direction and he smiled.  "I know where that is.  I live close to there too." He gestured to my journal.  "What's that?" I slid it over to him.  "My book." His long, nimble fingers flipped through the pages, and his eyebrows raised when his eyes landed in the last page.  "It's blank."  His voice held tones of surprise. I nodded.  "That's how they always start, isn't it? The most intimidating thing in the world is a blank page, you know? I don't know how to fill it."

"May I?" I nodded again, and he took the pencil from behind my ear, setting it on the page.  After a minute and several looks of concentration, he sighed and put it down.  "You're right.  It's hard."

"Keith! Come on!"  I shot up as another voice joined ours.  "That's my... um, I have to go.  See you tomorrow?"  I asked, standing and pausing for an answer.  My feet shifted.  "Yeah.What time?"

"I can come at 12:00?"

"Okay. See you!" He gave me a cheerful smile and I turned and ran back to my house, leaving my shoes by the pond.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klance friendship blossoms, no worries yet ;)

Julia looked at me disapprovingly. "You left your shoes again." I shrugged and tried to shoulder my way past her. "Uh uh! Nope, I'm telling Mom." 

"She won't care." I retorted. My foster parents never cared about what I did. I'd been in the system for 9 years, I would know. I trudged up to my room, the smallest in the house, and glanced around for my journal. Dang it! I must've left it at the gazebo with Lance. I sighed and glanced out the window. The trees melted into pools of golden as the sun set, and I put my head in my hands. I was going back into the system soon, I knew. What would they tell me? What would I tell Lance? He was the only person who ever wanted to hang out with me. He was interesting. I was not. He was talented. What could I do? I could fight. I could run, I guess. I opened my window and scanned the area outside. My eyes landed on the house around 50 feet away, and not for the first time, I examined it. The tan exterior with the unusual blue roof and door, and the many windows on all sides. The top window opened, and a familiar face glanced out. Was that.. Lance? I waved. His eyes lit up when he saw me, and he gave me that signature smile. I could tell he smiled a lot. He held up a finger, then disappeared. When he returned, it was with a piece of paper. HI, it read. Then another. U OK?

IM OK, I wrote back. "Keith, close the window! Moms sick!" Julia shouted. I sighed. GTG. I lifted the sign to Lance, who nodded. BYE, he said. I closed the window. 

Lance and I became fast friends the first month of summer. We hung out every day and talked. Sometimes we went swimming in my pond. We discovered that I was faster, but he had more energy. I could draw, but he could sing like crazy. I already knew that, though. He didn't want me to tell anyone else. He had enthusiasm, passion, and I completely supported it, even though I had none of my own. "You should come to my house." He said one day as we sat in a tree behind my house. I just laughed. "What's your family like?" Was my response. "Well, I have my mama and papa. Mamas an amazing cook. And then my siblings- my little brother Alejandro, who we call Alex, my little sister Jamie, my older sister Diana and my older brother Nicolas. We call him Nicky. He's engaged." I gaped. "You have... a big family." I grinned, wondering what that might be like. He chuckled. "Yeah. What about you?" I bit my lip. "Just my foster mom,her daughter Julia and me. Nothing like yours." 

"Foster mom?" I nodded, pursing my lips. "What hap-" 

"I.. don't want to talk about it, okay? Please?" 

"Okay. Sorry." 

"It's fine." I shifted on my branch, glancing below me. We didn't talk about my background after that.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More character development and klance moments. Be prepared for plot twist next chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha nothing's happening 
> 
>  
> 
> Yet

With only one month of summer left, we tried to make the most of it.  I often took my art supplies down to the pond and sketched.  My drawings lined every inch of my walls in my room, and I usually keep the window closed for fear of them blowing away.  Then one day, I caught a glimpse of Lance leaning out his window, one hand on his cheek.  I flipped my sketchbook open, determined to capture his angelic features paper.  I never let anyone see my drawings. They were my own, personal consolation- my visual diary, so what I was about to do took all my courage.  

His head shot up as my coin hit his window sill, dropping to the ground. I threw another, catching him off guard again.  "Keith?" I heard him mumble, glancing up at me. Now I had his attention. I ripped my sketch from the pad and crumpled it up, hesitating at the window.  My stomach flopped at the thought of his reaction- he knew I never showed anyone what I drew.  I flung the paper out the window, biting my lip and exhaling in relief as it landed next to him and tumbled into the room.  He ducked inside.  A minute later, he popped back out, beaming and with his own paper.  I leaned further out the window and caught it as he tossed it to me, fumbling for a minute before going back in. A sloppy doodle of the two of us was sketched inside. I pinned it up on the wall with the rest of mine.  

Lance was sick the next week. School was starting tomorrow, and I was ready to do anything to get out of the house.  I spent my last day sleeping and preparing fro a new school.  Another new school.

"I said I was sorry." I grumbled, frowning slightly as my foster mom sighed heavily.  "What am I going to do with you?" She rubbed her temples.  "You know  you're hard enough for me, and I don't want that influence on Julia anymore. Ugh, this is too much to keep handling." I heard her mumble. I exhaled sharply, her words richocheting around my head.  "So there it is." I said coolly.  "That's the truth." 

"Keith- I-" She tried to cover up, but I had already heard it.  

"No, it's okay. I get it. I'm not your kid, she's more important." I turned around and walked to my room, though I itched to run.  The days events played back in my mind.  Walked into school, naturally tried hard. No friends, instead picked on for being the smart new kid again.  I snapped back and ended up with a bloody lip and bruised knuckles.  The other kid had it worse, though. I came home and basically disowned my family.  I wanted to leave.  But I wouldn't go back to the foster system- not again.  So instead, I decided to wait.  Just a bit longer. Just as long as I had to.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok here it comes brace yourselves people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwah AHAHAHA ok but this chapters not nearly as bad as next chapter don't worry

Age 11, acing classes, still no friends at school. My teachers often pulled me over to talk about it, but I just told them I was fine and happy that way.  I knew I hadn't convinced them, but they left me alone. I didn't talk to my "mom" or Julia either.  I couldn't really call her mom, could I?  I had only known her for a few months anyway.   

"When I can drive, I'll go as far away from here as possible, and explore the whole world.  I told Lance one day as we sat in our tree, licking ice cream cones that he had brought over for us.  "That sounds amazing." He absentmindedly nestled his head into my shoulder despite my being shorter.  "You can come too, you know." I said, tipping my cone so that the ice cream brushed his nose. "And we can go backpacking through Italy and explore China and Spain." 

"Yeah. And we'll learn all different languages just for fun." His breath tickled my neck and I flicked my shoes off, watching as they landed with a thump on the forest ground below us. I didn't know how I'd come to miss these times, just the two of us, talking and laughing and just being alone together.  I didn't know that these were the best moments of my life.  That night, I leaned out my lonely window again.  Lances window was open, and I watched in amusement as he sauntered about inside, prancing and twirling and mouthing the words to a song I couldn't hear.  His eyes flickered across mine and he winked.  I pressed my lips into a firm line, holding back laughter.  Lance moonwalked across my view, then spun back and shot me finger guns. I snorted, and he looked up at me in surprise.  For a moment, we were both still. Then I laughed.  He joined  me, throwing his head back and letting his voice pierce the air.  We laughed until our chests heaved, eyes watering and almost falling out our windows.  My best friend grinned cheekily at me, and I mimicked his expression.  I wouldn't tell him I was leaving.  Not yet. 

I didn't know I wouldn't have to. 

I sat in the gazebo, another argument with my mom echoing in my head. Two arms slung around my shoulders from behind, wearing that same baggy jacket that I had grown so used to. "What's wrong?" Lance asked. "My mom doesn't want me anymore." I blinked. The reality of my situation hit me as I said it out loud, and I choked back a sob.  "Again."  Lance launched himself over the bench, landing next to me and pulling me closed to him.   I didn't cry- I was used to this. I guess I was tired, though.  I had never had a family, and all I wanted was a secure home. But I would never get one, I knew. So I lay my head on Lances shoulder and and stared past him, sighing. "What'll you do?" He asked into my shirt, and I knew it was hitting him just as hard as it was hitting me. "I don't know. Back to the foster system, I guess."

"What happened?" 

"She said what they've all said. I'm too unpredictable, too hard to communicate with, and too closed off.  She said she was sorry. I don't believe her." 

"I'm so sorry, Keith." He tightened his grip on me, and I leaned into him.  "When do you have to go?" He whispered. "Tomorrow." I bit my lip.  "I'll miss you, Lance."

"I'll miss you, too." He paused. "One last climb before you go?" I nodded.  We walked together, hand in hand, back to his house, to the tree we had spent so long sitting in.  We should've known better.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's where the story really begins- the accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry.

It was dark, but we climbed with ease, knowing where the branches were. "Higher." Lance said when we reached our usual spot. "I'm going higher." I pushed myself up, following him. "C'mon, Keith!" He giggled quietly, hoisting himself onto the next branch. I laughed and did the same, but a glance down stopped my cheerfulness quickly. "Maybe we should stop here." I tightened my grip on the tree. "Are you scared?" He chuckled. "Ha! You wish." I lifted onto the brunch next to him. We had always been a little competitive that way. He vaulted ahead of me and grinned through the dark. "Come on," he said, swinging his legs above me. I wobbled on my branch, grasping the think trunk for support. The branch groaned, then creaked, and I heard a snap. My weight shifted, and eyes wide with panic, I looked up at Lance. He stared back, wide eyed. "Keith, jump!" He shouted, and I did, grabbing for the next branch as mine cracked and tumbled down to the forest floor. I breathe heavily, my feet kicking at the air beneath me as I hung from Lances branch. "Help me up." I breathed, my fingers slipping. He scrambled over and grabbed my hand just as I lost my grip and let go. He grunted, tugging me further up. The branch let out a familiar groan, and we froze, petrified. I knew this wasn't a good idea. The ground seemed to spin, and I blinked, dizzy. My arms ache from stress, and the wind ruffled my hair into my eyes. Lance leaned forward a little and that was it. Throughout the forest, a clear snap could be heard, and then scrabbled back to save himself, I was looking as my hand lost his and then I was falling. A shrill scream sound – who's it was I didn't know. All I could make out was pain. Hot, sharp pain everywhere, worse than I had ever imagined. Pain, and one other thing. Darkness.

My eyelashes stuck together as I tried to open my eyes fully. A pounding filled my head and a wave of heat washed over me. I took a breath and try to open my eyes again. The room around me was white. Posters hung on the wall and I struggled to read them in my position, but shifting hurt. Where was Lance? A nurse walked in, her heels clicking on the tile floor. "You're awake, good." Her voice is soothing. She rested a hand on my head. "Do you know what happened?" "No." I whispered, writhing as a sharpness shot through my back when I tried to shake my head. "You fell from a tree. Your friend called for help and an ambulance brought you here. When you heal... You're going back to the foster system." I closed my eyes. "How bad is it?" I mumbled. She sucked in her breath. "Split arm, fractured spine. I'm sorry. You might not... Walk again." I took a shaky breath. Not _walk_ again? Tears stung my eyes. "Where is Lance?" I whimpered. "Your friend? He was waiting, but he left. He brought something for you." She reached over and picked something up from the side table, placing it on my lap. My journal? I hadn't seen it in months. Not since I let Lance have it anyway. I took it with my good hand and flipped through the pages- all but the first six were empty. His handwriting graced the paper, the words poetic and kind of beautiful. I think it was a song. Most of the verses had small explanations near them, pointing out why he wrote what he did. I smiled. It was really amazing. On the sixth page was a letter. I took another breath before reading it.

_Dear Keith,_

_It's been a week since you fell, and I know it's my fault.  I've been waiting for you for ages, you haven't woken up yet, but I have faith you will.  I went home last night and saw your journal next to my bed.  Remember the first day we met? You said it was hard to fill a blank page, and  honestly? I couldn't agree more.  So I decided to fill it with something special for you- I know you'll like it.  I'm really sorry, so so sorry that I let you down.  Please don't forget about me, even though I did something horrible.  I know I won't forget you, promise.  I hope I'll see you soon!!_

_Love, Lance <3 _

_Ps: I left a flash drive so you could hear the song on my guitar._  

Sure enough, a small flash drive fell from the pages of the book.  I dropped the journal and picked up the device, fiddling with it.  "Do you want me to plug it in?"  The nurse asked.  My head shot up- I had forgotten she was there.  Then I nodded, letting her take the drive and plug it into a computer on the desk across from me.  A couple minutes later, a sweet voice filled the air and my heart ached to see Lance again.  I closed my eyes, ignoring the loud, dull aches in my neck and arm.  "Take this. It'll help." The nurse said as if sensing my discomfort, and injected a drug into my good shoulder.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, home at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P l o t t w I s t

I was in the hospital for a month and a half.  They took me off drugs 4 weeks in, and the rest of the time I slept.  I wished I could draw, but my arm was in a cast.  The time passed slowly.  Nobody came to see me- not even Lance.  When I left, I was put in a wheelchair.  I couldn't walk. I took physical therapy half an hour a day. Nobody dropped by the foster care for me, until two years into my new wheelchair.  A nice looking lady and a boy walked in, and his eyes immediately landed on me, but I didn't bother hoping.  I didn't even wheel over.  He came to me instead.  "Hi."   
"Hi." I examined him. He looked about two years older than me- 16? "I'm Shiro." He said, extending an arm out to me. I shook it, and I felt his gaze land on the scar that zigzagged up my own arm.  "Keith." My introduction came a bit late, but I wanted to change the subject before he asked.  Unfortunately, it didn't work, but what he said next wasn't expected.  "Don't worry.  I have the same problem." He rolled up the sleeve of his other arm to show a metal prosthetic in its place.  "It's cool, huh?" He smiled softly as I looked at it with wonder.  After that day, Shiro came to see me pretty often, and we grew close.  He became like a brother to me.  When he visited, we would sit and talk, or he would push me around and show me how it feels to run again, or play games with me. On his last visit, he was grinning like crazy.   
"What's with the face?" I raised an eyebrow.   
"I'm not coming back again."  He said, eyes gleaming.  "You're not?"  
"Nope."   
"Oh." My chest deflated.  "Because we're taking you home!!"  My eyes lit up, and Shiro held up his hand for a high five.  Ignoring it, I pulled him in for a hug instead.  At last, I was going to have a home.    
On the drive back, Shiro told me almost everything I needed to know. "We live in a really nice neighborhood.  Pidge lives next door, she's really cool. We go to school together- I think you'll like her. Speaking of, you're going into high school, right?" By this time, I was 15, and hadn't been to school in years.  "Um yeah. Sophomore."   
"Cool. It doesn't start for a month, so you'll have time to settle in."   
Pidge was helping herself to the food in the fridge when I rolled in. She sat on the counter and looked me over.    
"Hey. You must be Keith. I'm Pidge."  I shook her hand, and she pushed a pair of large, round glasses up her nose. She was a short girl, but definitely had a sense of presence. "Nice to meet you," I responded. "Yeah. Hey, Shiro." He walked in behind me. "Hey, Pidge. Making yourself at home, I see."  
"More like making the most of the summer before were sent back to hell." She grunted.   
"Nah, you're smart. You'll get through it."  
"I hope." She turned to me. "You're a sophomore, right? I'm freshman, but I'll probably see you in classes. You'll meet the rest of the gang at school, I suppose." Pidge blew her light brown bangs from her eyes and slipped off the counter. "So, Shiro, you gonna show him around, or what?" Shiro nodded and took hold of my chair, pushing me even though I hated being pushed. It made me feel inferior. I slumped in my chair, letting him move me. Once I had seen the grand tour, Pidge and I hung out in my new room while Shiro called his "girlfriend", Allura. That's what Pidge had called her. Shiro had told her to shut up. We talked about mostly everything, but most of it was her- I didn't say much. That was usually how it was. Nevertheless, Pidge was cool and easy to befriend, even though she was salty and sarcastic as heck. We ended up all watching a movie together in the living room, and I drifted off in my chair.   
We spent the next month shopping for clothes, room decorations, and school supplies- I didn't have much to begin with. School swung around, and I was ready to be the new kid again. I relaxed in the car, knowing at least this time I had two friends with me. Even so, I kept a straight face when I wheeled onto school grounds. Pidge walked next to me and Shiro followed behind. "So, what do you think, Keith?" He asked. "It's.. cool." I responded, taking it in. So this was high school. Grass surrounded the building, a stone path cutting through it. Students lounged on benches and under trees, and it was pretty crowded, but not bad. "Yeah. I like it." I confirmed. Then something caught my eye. Or rather, someone.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klance reunited, but not quite there yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long- I have the whole story written out, but I barely have the time to type it!!!

He looked so familiar- a tan complexion, royal blue eyes, short, light brown hair.  A faint memory danced in my mind.  But he was taller, lankier, and much more confident looking.  He held himself higher, his smile was brighter, and he seemed to be quite popular.  I watched with interest as he adjusted his baseball cap and sauntered over, making quick conversation with the people he passed. Then he stopped- right in front of us. "Hey Pidge." He grinned at her. She rolled her eyes. "Hey, Lance. Meet our new student." She proudly introduced me, but I already had my eyes trained on the boy in front of me. He leaned forward, his eyes wide. I knew he recognized me. "Lance. Lance McClain." We shook hands. "I'm Keith Kogane. Nice to meet you." I knew he was scared. I was too- but there was no way in hell I was going to show it. His usual smile painted his face again. He had changed, but then again, so had I. In the time we were apart, I had grown more careful of my emotions and more careless in my actions. I had let my hair grow out and wasn't used to smiling much anymore. We weren't going to be the same ever again. "Hi, Shiro!" Shiro sighed, but smiled. "Hey, Lance! You met Keith, he's my brother now." Shiro beamed. "Sick." Lance grinned. "You think since you two have already spent some time together, I could show him the ropes today?" Why was he doing this? My breath hitched. Shiro looked at me. "That okay with you?" I suppressed the urge to scream out, NO! NO, that is NOT okay! But instead, I nodded. "Y-yeah. Fine." Shiro nodded back. "Then I'll leave you two to it. See you later guys!" I watched as he left me to deal with my past. Once he and Pidge were far enough away, Lance knelt in front of my chair. His gleaming eyes searched mine. "Keith? Do- do you-" he sighed. "I never forgot, you know."  
"Yeah, I know. You promised you wouldn't." My chest grew hot in anger, but I pushed it down. "I'm sorry-" he started. "It's fine! I get that you couldn't catch me, you had to save yourself. And I know I'm stuck in this stupid chair now, but I understand! And I forgive you!" I took a deep breath. "But Lance, would it have killed you to visit? A month and a half, Lance, I was in the hospital. Then back at the foster system, two more years alone. Alone, Lance. BY MYSELF. You left me with no friends or family." I seethed quietly.   
"I know. You- you have every right to be mad at me."   
"Yeah. I do." I groaned and put my head in my hands. "Oh my god. Lance, I just- I can't," I tried to say. "I know. I'm sorry. I am so, so, so sorry." I sighed. "Whatever, just, show me around, okay?" He nodded. "Okay. So!" He took a deep breath, and around campus we started. We talked casually, but not like friends. Both of us could sense the other sidestepping any more talk of the issue. "So, who's that?" I gestured across the green to a tall, muscular boy leaning against a tree. His eyes seemed to be trained on me. "Him? That's - ah, L- Lotor." I looked up at him, noting how he stuttered. He seemed to have composed himself, but his eyes held something down- fear? "Weird name, huh? Steer clear- he used to have his eyes on someone else, but look at him now- can't take them off you. Good luck- he won't stop trying for you if he wants you- trust me, I know." Lance narrowed his eyes, pushing my chair in the opposite direction. "Oh. Okay." I said, uncomfortable with the way his gaze followed me even as we entered the building. "Okay! So this is the art studio." He gestured to a room with one glass wall. Kids sat inside in front of canvases, or hunched over drawings and projects. "A bunch of people like to come in early and practice their stuff. Some come here, some go to the basketball court, and some even go to the classrooms to get ahead." Lance explained. "Mhm. And where do you go?" I glanced up at him, not expecting to see his face tinted pink and flustered. "Ah, um. I'd love to tell you, but I know a few ladies who would want to keep it secret." He made a quick comeback, winking. "I should've guessed," I muttered. "Ladies man Lance McClain. You always seemed the type to flirt with everyone you met. It's a pity nothing ever worked out." I rolled my eyes, not bothering to check for his reaction. "Hey! I'll have you know that my pick up lines are mucho bueno when it comes to the girls." He huffed, his breath hitting my hair. I sighed, and we continued the tour.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor and Keith? It's a no go and Lance knows it.

By the time classes began, I had a vague idea of where we were going and a very talkative boy pushing me around. We stopped near the classroom. "Why'd we stop?" I muttered to Lance. "Lotor and his gang- blocking the door. Try to become invisible."

"Shouldn't be too hard for you, McLame." I looked up to see Lotor towering in front of us. He was only a bit taller than Jay, but far more intimidating. Lances eyes shifted uncertainly. I suppressed a gulp, instead narrowing my own eyes. He bent down to look at me. "And who are you?"

"Ah- um-" Lance shot me a warning look, but I cut him off. "Keith Kogane, and I'm warning you now not to get the wrong impression of me, because I might be in a chair, but I can still make you wish you were never born." I stated calmly. He smirked, an aggressive glint in his eye. "Feisty and attractive." He lifted my head with his hand and I whipped it away, snarling. "I like it. And don't worry. You'll come to my side soon enough. If not willingly.." he trailed off, but his intentions were clear. He sent another look at me before strutting away. "The hell was that?" Lance scoffed. "What happened to class, or at least something like 'hey, hot wheels. Can I ride that?'" He smirked flirtatiously and winked, then returned to scowling. I rolled my eyes but chuckled. "That sucked."

"Whatever, mullet."

"Shut up, McClain." And we went to class. Pidge and Kenny were already seated by the time we entered and found our seats. "Nice going, numbskull. Made him late for his first class." I heard Pidge whisper to Lance, who casually shrugged and smiled. She huffed. "Classic Lance." I turned back to the lesson.

The first week of school rushed by in a hurry. I did my best to avoid Lotor and became acquainted with the art director. That was my favorite class, and she knew it. Like Lance had suggested, I came early and sat in the studio for an hour before school started just to draw. Everyone else was busy too. Pidge was elected class president and Shiro was head of the track team. I saw Lance around, but we didn't make any effort to get to know each other more. The only thing I knew about him was that he worked a full shift at McDonalds on Saturdays, and I only knew that because Shiro told me.

The second week was harder. After watching Shiros practices with the track team a few times, I started researching ways to cure spinal cord injuries and was disappointed with my results. I saw over and over again that a person 2 to 3 years after an injury had little hope of recovery, but I tried anyway. My legs tingled faintly, but other than that I couldn't move or feel them. In my eyes, this was a sign that I had to hurry up and heal, because there was still a chance I could. The day after, I spent hours itching to get home and practice stretching. Why, I didn't know. Maybe it was because I had motivation now. I had friends. I had a brother. And soon, I wouldn't need this chair. I told myself that every day.

"Where are you going, princess?" A boot stopped my chair as I wheeled out the school doors. "Lotor," I acknowledged, showing no signs of emotion. "Now now, pretty boy, is that any way to address your future?" He held my chair back. "Don't call me pretty boy." I spat in his face. "And you are not my future." He wiped my spit from his cheeks and glared down at me, his expression a mixture of rage and amusement. "Listen closely, pretty boy." He leaned forward and murmured directly in my ear. His hot breath his my cheek, and I flinched. "You hear me? I'm interested. And you're going to be interested in me before I lose it," he turned and pulled me up by my collar, lifting me out of my chair. "Because trust me, princess, nobody else would ever want a sick piece of trash like you. So take it while you can." He stood up and started to walk away, dropping me back down. "Meet me here tomorrow, and we can discuss the date. How about a nice Saturday lunch?" He chucked lowly. My head pounded- I wasn't getting out of this easily. Someone stepped up next to me as Lotor confidently walked away. "That's it," she confirmed. "You're done for." I groaned. "You saw?" I looked up to Pidge, my feelings clear on my face. "Every minute. Man, that sucks." "What should I do?" I put my head in my hands and she sighed. "What is there to do? You go out with him, or he makes your life a living hell." She sighed again. "Best of luck, Keith." She started to walk away, but I grabbed her arm. "Wait! You won't tell Shiro, right?" I winced. "No. But trust me.. he'll find out." I let go of her arm and wheeled in the opposite direction, my legs tingling. I needed to get some sketching done- that way I could clear my head and find a way out of this.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith thinks about what to do,  
> shiros relationship status moves from Single to Taken. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okok i know this is SUPER short but don't worry I'll post again soon. Ive been a bit busy moving into boarding school, but now i have a little more time!! :D

I knocked on the door of the art studio, not expecting an answer, but it swung open and the art directors kind face smiled down at me. "Let me guess. You want to use the studio for a bit? Go ahead, Keith. I was just heading home, so do me a favor and lock up when you're done?" She dropped the key in my hand. "Sure." I grinned. "Thanks, love." She smiled one last time before closing the door behind her. When she had left the building, I dimmed the lights. I had always found the dark comforting, so it might be easier to come up with a solution this way. People walked in groups past the glass wall, but I couldn't hear them. Instead, I picked up a pencil and rolled a large piece of paper across the table. My arm moved in a smooth motion, drawing a long, curved line onto the paper. What now? What would I do? What would Shiro do? I thought about my brother. He wouldn't get himself into this mess in the first place. What would Pidge do? Scare Lotor off with her big words and sass him into tomorrow. None of that would help me. What about Lance? Lance.. Lance would probably just get annoyed by his horrible flirting, but go with him anyway. Lance, who worked full shifts on Saturdays at McDonalds. I grinned. Lance, who was my savior. 

A knock pounded on the glass wall, and I instinctively covered my work as I looked up. Shiro stood cheerfully, gesturing for me to come out. I rolled my paper up and backed out, turning off the lights and locking the door behind me. "Hey!" Kenny grabbed the handles of my chair and spun me around. "Woah!" I exclaimed, chuckling slightly and grabbing the arms as my hair whipped into my face. "What happened? Why so happy?" I grinned up at him. "I asked Allura out today. She said yes."

"Ah, so she is your girlfriend." I noted. He whacked my head lightly. "Anyway, congrats, dude! When's the date?" Please be Saturday, I prayed. "Saturday. We're going out for lunch." What a coincidence, my date and I are too! I sighed with relief. He'd be busy when I left. "Thats fantastic. Take her somewhere nice, yeah?"

"Yeah." He pushed me home.


End file.
